Organic waste is efficiently and effectively transformed into useful products for soil restoration. The process involves fermenting waste in a microaerophilic environment with soil microbes. Bio-Pulp obtained is then processed to separate liquid solutes from non-solubles. Processing is contained as waste is transformed minimizing or eliminating permitting requirements. The bio-cake and tea end products are packaged, stored, and used to improve soil quality. Rapidly processing organic waste into a product for soil requires a stepwise process and can be done with very high throughput and efficiency. Containment minimizes permitting requirements and avoids ground water and soil contamination.
Recycling of organic waste is an important and essential strategy that all municipalities and districts will increasingly mandate. Generally speaking it is advocated to divert waste from the landfill. Secondary considerations have to do with attempts to recover value from waste that would have otherwise been buried.
There are two commonly advocated technologies used to recycle organic waste involving either composting or methane generation by means of anaerobic digesters. Anaerobic digesters are exceptionally expensive and complex and they are unproven in large scale operations. Composting is also costly and slow and both approaches are seldom welcomed by communities because of the noxious odors, concerns about safety, and scale up costs and long term sustainability.
There is an alternative technology that involves acidic anaerobic (Bokashi) fermenting well known and practiced in many parts of the world that is efficient, rapid, non-polluting, and very inexpensive. The present invention exploits these principles to provide solutions to long sought needs in the field of the invention.